


To my one and only love, Naruto

by WaffleDogOfficial



Category: Naruto
Genre: But to be fair everyone is a bit of an idiot at 14, Canon Compliant, Except for Hanabi being a bit of an idiot, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: The only thing Hanabi wants is to see her sister happy. So when Hinata’s relationship with Naruto refuses to progress, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	To my one and only love, Naruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsepth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/gifts).



> A gift for Elsepth! You said you liked Hanabi, so here it is. I tried!

Hanabi looked over the letter in her hand for the last time. Without waiting any longer, she tied it around a rock and threw it at the window. It broke the panel with a crash, sending shards of glass cascading onto the ground. She smirked, running away before anyone had the chance to see her.

_ Let’s see how Hinata deals with that. _

**-xOxOxOxOxOx-**

_ Earlier that day... _

“Hey, Hinata, have you seen my new kunai charm collection?” Hanabi asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Hinata answered without looking up from the work in front of her.

She was kneeling on the floor, knitting needles held tenderly in her hands, a long red scarf hanging over her lap. Ever since they had returned from the moon, Hinata had been working on the project, making and remaking the present for Naruto.

Hanabi sighed before walking to her sister’s side. “Hinata, why do you insist on making that thing? It always breaks! By the time you finish it, Naruto will already have four kids with a fifth on the way.”

Hinata blushed at her younger sister’s words but kept her gaze focused on her task. “This is the last time I knit this scarf,” she insisted. “After all, Naruto and I...”

Hanabi cut off her sister with a grunt as she walked away, leaving Hinata alone in her room. She shook her head.  _ Like a scarf is going to get him to fall in love with her! She needs to be more direct! _

Hanabi frowned to herself, her earlier search for her charm collection vanishing. She wished she could help her sister land the man of her dreams, but she had no idea what to do. Frustrated, she paced around the compound, thinking of options.

After dinner and hours of thinking, she had a plan. She grinned. She ran to her bedroom, kneeling down at her desk as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen in front of her. She began to write.

  


_ To my one and only love, Naruto, _

_ I’m always watching you. _

_ Whenever I use the Byakugan, I can tell how much muscle you have under your clothes. Your chakra reserves are HUGE. You also have nice hair that smells great. I think we use the same shampoo. We’re like twins! Except I want to date you. _

_ I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and have five children with you: two boys and three girls. I already have the names picked out for them! I will be the perfect stay at home mother while your the Hokage. _

_ I’ll see you tomorrow at Ichiraku Ramen. Please bring flowers because if you don’t, I won’t stay for ramen. Red roses are my favorite. I don’t have a big allowance, so you need to pay. _

_ Love, from your eternal lover, _

_ Hinata Hyuuga _

  


Hanabi stared down at her masterpiece, a grin on her face. She folded it neatly into a heart before placing it inside her pocket. She looked outside. In the time it had taken to come up with her plan and write the letter, the moon had risen and night had fallen.

She crept across the compound, avoiding everyone along the way. Outside, she ran toward Naruto’s apartment, using the shadows to her advantage. She found his apartment building quickly: an old and grimy-looking place.  _ Is this really where he lives? _

Hanabi used the Byakugan. Sure enough, Naruto was sitting alone on the sofa, sharpening his weapons.  _ What a loser. You should be out on a date with my sister instead! _

She looked around for a rock to aid in her quest. She found a good one within seconds, picking it up and inspecting it for weight.  _ Perfect _ .

She took a ribbon from her hair, using it to tie the letter to the rock, but not before reading over it one last time. Satisfied with her work, she pulled her arm back and flung it through his bedroom window.

It hit the target perfectly, shattering the window into thousands of shards of glass. With the Byakugan active, Hanabi ran away before Naruto could pursue. She saw Naruto finding the rock and the letter on his bed, exactly as planned. She giggled as she ran back home.

At the compound, she headed straight for bed. She fell asleep with a smirk of satisfaction.  _ Finally going to make some progress in their relationship! _

**-xOxOxOxOxOx-**

As usual, Hanabi woke up early. During breakfast, her father and sister asked her why she looked so happy. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, she smirked and lied about saving up her allowance.

After breakfast, she trained with Hinata, although her sister left soon after. For some reason, after the moon mission, Hinata was spending less and less time at the compound. Hanabi thought nothing of her early departure. She knew in her heart that Naruto was waiting for her with red roses at Ichiraku’s.

She ate lunch with her father before returning to training. To her surprise, Naruto and Hinata were waiting for her at the training grounds, holding hands. Her heart soared. _ My plan worked! _

“Congrats, Hinata! You finally did it!” Hanabi said as she ran toward them with a grin.

However, instead of a shy smile or a flushed face, Hinata greeted her with a scowl while Naruto could only grin.

“Hanabi...” Hinata began, staring down at her.

“W-what is it, nee-chan?” Hanabi asked with a frown.  _ Is Hinata mad at me? She’s never mad at me! _

“Did you write this?” Hinata asked, pulling out the letter from the night before and showing it to her.

Hanabi took a step back. “Why do you think I wrote it?” she asked. “It says right here that you wrote it!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow as her glare intensified.  _ Well, guess the secret’s out. _ Hanabi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She sighed.

“Fine, I wrote it,” she admitted. “Happy now?”

“Explain,” Hinata ordered.

Hanabi rolled her eyes again. “You were getting nowhere with Naruto-kun!” she complained. “You just kept working on that stupid scarf over and over again! I did what I had to do! And look... it worked!”

Hinata groaned and closed her eyes. At her side, Naruto snickered, keeping his gaze focused away from Hanabi and on the ground.

“Hanabi...” Hinata began.

“What?”

“Naruto and I have been dating for the last two weeks.” Naruto snickered again at her confession as his face turned red.

“What?!” Hanabi shouted, taking a step back as she stared at the two people in front of her in shock. “What do you mean for the last two weeks? Isn’t that when--”

“When we came back from the moon mission, yeah,” Naruto said, staring at Hinata in complete adoration. Hanabi might have found the expression cute if she hadn’t been so confused.

Hinata sighed again. “You missed a lot of really obvious clues, Hanabi,” she said. “Why do you think I’ve been leaving the compound every day after our training sessions? Or why I come back late so often?”

“Weren’t you on missions with your team?”

Hinata shook her head. “No. I was spending time with Naruto.” Naruto took a step closer to Hinata at her words.

Hanabi swallowed nervously. “So my plan was...”

“Entirely pointless, yes,” Hinata said.

“Also... red roses?” Naruto said. “Hinata likes sunflowers, ya know!”

“You didn’t even write what time we were supposed to meet at Ichiraku Ramen!” Hinata said. “Did you expect Naruto to wait at the restaurant the entire day holding a bouquet of red flowers until I showed up?”

“How would you know she would go to Ichiraku’s anyway?” Naruto added.

“Also, when have you ever been close enough to smell Naruto’s shampoo?”

“Do you use the Byakugan to see under my clothes?”

“Since when can I not tell the difference between ‘your’ and ‘you are’?”

“Hinata and I usually split the bill, too.”

“I-I didn’t...” Hanabi looked down at the ground and felt her face flush with embarrassment. Her plan to get her sister a boyfriend did not seem so perfect anymore.

“But... why didn’t you tell me?” Hanabi asked, looking up at her sister.

“I was keeping it a secret from Father because I didn’t know how to bring it up,” she explained. “But I thought you already knew and were just teasing me about it.”

“Secret? F-from Father?” Hanabi swallowed.

“Yeah, we were gonna invite him over to a nice restaurant to break the news, ya know!” Naruto said.

“I see...” Hanabi kept her gaze focused on the ground. “Sorry, nee-chan.” She felt her face burning with shame and mortification.

“Well, I guess we might as well go tell Father now,” Hinata said exasperatedly. “Since Naruto is already here and the guards at the gate saw us holding hands. You know how much our family likes gossip.”

Naruto giggled, scratching the tip of his nose. “I wanted to treat him to a nice meal though!”

“I’m sorry, Naruto-kun,” Hanabi said, bowing her head down to the man. “I just wanted to help my sister.”

Naruto laughed again, taking a step closer to her. “Hey, no real harm was done!” he said, easily accepting the apology. Hanabi felt a wave of relief course through her body.  _ Well, at least I didn’t break them up by accident. _

“There is just one thing, Hanabi,” Hinata said.

Hanabi lifted her gaze to look up at her sister. “What’s that?”

Hinata smirked and Hanabi felt a chill course down her back.

“Now that you’ve broken Naruto’s window, you have to replace it!” she commanded.

“Replace it?” Hanabi asked, gulping as she bit her lip.

“Yeah!” Naruto grunted. “It’s expensive, ya know!”

“Expensive?” Despite herself, Hanabi took another step back. “How expensive?” she asked tentatively.

Hinata sighed and shook her head before smirking down at her younger sister. “Expensive enough you will use your savings for it,” she said. “I don’t think you’ll be able to afford those new charms for your kunai anymore.”

Hanabi pouted, trying to get her sister to relent, but it was useless.  _ And a new collection just came out, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto fic that doesn’t take place in an Alternate Universe! Wee!
> 
> If you want to talk to me, my Tumblr is waffledogwrites. I’m relatively active there.


End file.
